


I Dare You

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, rhodey appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony's patience has been tried, and it's up to Rhodey to stop him. Total crack fic.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	I Dare You

“Try it. I dare you,” Rhodey bares his teeth into a growl, spreading his arms protectively.

Tony stomps up to him, poking his chest with a greasy finger. “No. I’m done. Enough is enough. I have put up with everything, but this time he messed with my coffee. I will not deal with it any longer.”

“He is my godson. I will not let you send him away.”

“I’m sending him off to college like Howard did me when I disappointed him.” Tony hisses.

“Um, guys, what is going on…?” Bucky and Clint are standing in the doorway, the former having asked the question.

Clint covers his eyes, “No. Don’t tell us. Bucky, it’s probably some weird-ass foreplay they do. It’s better to not know.” They flee the room quickly. 

Rhodey looks back at Tony, and they start laughing. “They think this is foreplay!” Tony giggles. “What have we done to give them that impression?” Rhodey just howls with laughter.

A string of worried beeps makes the two of them look up. Rhodey looks at Tony sharply. Tony laughs, “Don’t worry, DUM-E. I forgive you. I won’t send you away to college.” 


End file.
